


Sharing is caring

by piece_of_sweet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_sweet/pseuds/piece_of_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рафаэль и Саймон делят одежду. Льюис отправляется к Клэри за советом по поводу своей влюбленности (и она автоматически считает, что это девушка). Асексуальный Рафаэль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика авторства castielincvak

— Это подходит? — Саймон взглянул на себя. Он надел футболку с Суперменом кофейного цвета и рваные джинсы. Рафаэль быстро окинул его взглядом — и если Льюис мог покраснеть, это непременно произошло бы — прежде чем поднял бровь.

— Ты идешь на свадьбу, — Рафаэль встал, поставив бокал, содержащий темно-красную жидкость, на журнальный столик. — Подожди здесь.

Почесав голову, новообращенный наблюдал, как Сантьяго исчез на пару мгновений, чтобы вернуться с узорчатым блейзером, черной рубашкой и классическими брюками. Он передал их Саймону, проинструктировав уйти и переодеть «эту ужасную одежду». Сделав, как было сказано, Льюис появился снова, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Рафаэль завязал ему галстук; его руки часто задевали кожу Саймона, каждый раз заставляя того вздрагивать.

— Тебе идет, — заметил Сантьяго, — можешь оставить себе.

— Но я же всегда порчу твои пиджаки? Ты уверен…

— Dios, — прервал его Рафаэль. — Впредь, мы будем делить одежду.

— А? — Недоумевал Саймон. — С моей одеждой все нормально... - притих он, когда лидер послал в него взгляд, полный сомнения. — Прекрасно. Полагаю, твоя одежда… элегантнее. Намного элегантнее.

— И хорошо сидит на тебе, так что остальное тоже подойдет. — Прокомментировал Рафаэль. Он шагнул вперед, и теперь их разделяли дюймы. Сантьяго поправил блейзер и провел руками по плечам новообращенного. Его лицо было сосредоточенным, когда он смотрел в глаза Льюиса. — К тому же, ты хорошо выглядишь в моей одежде. Сходим в магазин позже.

— Я… я выгляжу хорошо? — запнулся Саймон, приняв комплимент.

— О чем я только что и сказал, да, — закатил Сантьяго глаза. — Я пойду выполнять работу. А ты развлекайся на свадьбе без меня.

«Без меня» он произнес так едко, что новообращенный вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Подожди, — сказал Саймон, — ты хочешь пойти?

— Клэри твоя… пара, как ты сказал, — Сантьяго не выдержал зрительного контакта с парнем. — Она забыла о моем существовании, с тех пор как была у меня в плену. К тому же, свадьба сумеречных охотников? Ты правда думаешь, что я бы появился там? — Лицо мужчины вытянулось в отвращении.

— Ну… — Льюис пожал плечами, чувствуя смятение. Клэри — его лучшая подруга, а Рафаэль его… Его… Эм... Лидер. Так что было не просто, когда эти двое не сильно жаловали друг друга. — Ты, кажется, расстроен.

— Расстроен? — Вздернул бровь лидер. — Ха. Как я уже сказал, мне нужно работать. Развлекайся со своей парой.

Саймон застыл, наблюдая, как мужчина сорвался с места и растворился за секунду. Льюис надулся на самого себя. Было бы неплохо пойти на свадьбу с Рафаэлем.

«Проклятье, только потому что он нравится тебе, Саймон», — язвительно заметил голос в его голове. Вампир обиделся на него. Он взглянул в зеркало снова и обнаружил, что улыбается при мысли о том, что Рафаэль носил это. Льюис обвил себя руками, прежде чем почистил горло и развернулся на каблуках.

Позже приходила Иззи и сделала ему комплимент, прежде чем поинтересовалась о мальчишниках.

***

 

— Свадьба была безумной! — Практически кричал Саймон.

— Не повышай голос! — Рыкнул Сантьяго, прежде чем поговорил с другим вампиром, - что-то про Камиллу - и затем направился прочь.

— Рафаэль, стой! — Льюис поплелся за ним. — Алек почти женился на Лидии, но тут появляется Магнус, и БУМ! Алек подошел к нему и поцеловал!

Интерес лидера достиг определенной вершины, прежде чем он просто закатил глаза и продолжил торопливо шагать.

— И потом, было так весело… — Рафаэль резко остановился и развернулся, его лицо было соблазнительно близко к лицу Саймона. Тот прекратил говорить: его голос сошел на нет из-за близости.

— Слушай, — глубоко вздохнул Сантьяго; его глаза сфокусировались на младшем вампире, — мне правда плевать.

— Но было так круто…

Рафаэль схватил Саймона за галстук и притянул чрезвычайно близко к себе. Тот тяжело сглотнул, его взгляд блуждал от глаз Сантьяго к его губам и возращался обратно, будто ничего не произошло за тот короткий промежуток времени.

— Мне. Все. Равно, — отпустив его галстук, Рафаэль продолжил идти, проведя языком по зубам, и исчез за углом.

Саймон просто стоял, пораженный тем, насколько жестоко это было, и как близко находилось лицо Рафаэля, и как он мог сократить всего пару сантиметров между ними и… Нет, Саймон. Нет.

***

 

— Мы идем по магазинам, — снова появился Рафаэль, после часа пребывания мрачным, что он называет «работой». Он снова был одет в свой черный пиджак с красным узором и никогда не упускал возможности спереть дыхание Саймона.

У Рафаэля были просто идеальные черты лица, идеальные темные волосы, идеальные манящие губы, идеальная гладкая кожа и самый идеальный голос, и Саймон просто представил, каким или будет, если он…

— Ты слушаешь, idiota? — Старший вампир щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Льюиса.

— А? Что? — Новообращенный протер глаза. — Извини, просто задумался.

Закатив глаза, Сантьяго продолжил говорить:

— Мы идем по магазинам. Я говорил об этом ранее. Конечно же, будут такие, которые работают даже когда стемнеет.

— Хорошо, — моргнул новообращенный. Он действительно собирался делить шкаф с Рафаэлем? Саймон хихикнул про себя, вдруг они оба были в шкафу. Поняли? Как… бисексуальность?

— Над чем ты смеешься? — Сузил глаза лидер.

— Нет, ни над чем, — поднял руки Саймон, — правда, серьезно. Давай просто… пойдем по магазинам.

***

 

— Мне кажется, этот пиджак неплох, — указал новообращенный на рванный пиджак странного цвета. Рафаэль просто одарил его этим взглядом, полным ненависти, и с сожалением покачал головой.

— Когда я говорил «мы идем по магазинам», я имел в виду, что я буду выбирать одежду, но ты тоже сможешь ее носить. Я изменю твой стиль, Саймон, — заявил Сантьяго.

— Оу, — Льюис наблюдал, как старший вампир осматривал пиджаки, заострив внимание на одном, кожаном. Он вытащил его и приложил к себе, прежде чем померил. Во рту у Саймона пересохло; он бы никогда не подумал, что чертов пиджак может сделать кого-то более привлекательным, но… — Вау.

Рафаэль мельком взглянул на него и выражение его лица сменилось на положительное. Боковым зрением Саймон уловил, что девушка из персонала с любопытсвом наблюдала за ними, но решил проигнорировать ее.

— Ты выглядишь… — Льюис подбирал нужные слова, — очень… очень привлек… я имею в виду хорошо.

— Спасибо, — Сантьяго сделал паузу, — ты хотел сказать что-то другое.

— Привлекательно, — ляпнул Саймон, прежде чем хлопнул себя по лицу, — я… Нет. Я имею в виду…

— Привлекательно? — Рафаэль понизил голос и подошел ближе к Саймону. Тот практически умирал; он чувствовал, как сжались внутренности, а потом решили сделать тысячу сальто назад. — Ты думаешь, что я привлекательный?

— Ну, — заикался ноовобращенный, — у тебя типа есть все… что привлекает цыпочек. — Как только Саймон произнес «цыпочек», Сантьяго снова отступил от него на безопасную дистанцию.

— Примерь тоже, — слишком быстро сменил тему Рафаэль, снимая кожаный пиджак и передавая его младшему вампиру. — Должен убедиться, что он и тебе по размеру.

— О-оу, — девушка из персонала, наблюдавшая за ними, подошла ближе и теперь стояла перед ними, пока Саймон надевал пиджак. На лице Рафаэля было желание, но оно стерлось, как только его внимание перешло на продавщицу.

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал ее Сантьяго, пока Саймон медленно снимал пиджак и передал его кивающему Рафаэлю.

— Вы оба такие милые! — Начала восторгаться она. — Идеальные отношения! Делиться одеждой… это так очаровательно! Вы же встречаетесь, да?

— Н…

— Да, — прервал его Рафаэль. Ошеломленный Саймон искоса глянул на него. — Мы встречаемся.

— Это так очаровательно! Вы покупаете пиджак? Что-нибудь еще? — Крикнула девушка через весь магазин, сорвавшись к кассе.

— Кое-что захватим, секунду, — ответил Сантьяго и взял несколько пиджаков, на которые положил глаз, и, подойдя к стойке, сложил их на нее, прежде чем обвил рукой Саймона за плечи.

Льюис просто прирос к месту, прежде чем понял, что затеял старший вампир. Он хотел скидку. «Проклятье, — подумал Саймон. — Лучше не сопротивляться».

— Какие милые, — девушка сканировала каждую вещь невероятно медленно, и Саймон практически чувствовал, как терпение лидера сходит на нет.

Рафаэль придвинулся и поцеловал Саймона в щеку. Тот почти чувствовал, как все его тело будто зажгли, и он начал заикаться — он даже не говорил ничего! Он просто… заикался. Он все еще чувствовал мягкие губы старшего вампира на своей коже и просто ловил кайф от этих чувств. И это стерло все мысли из его головы.

— Теперь, — девушка глянула на других продавцов и снова на «пару», — я сценю вашу одежду, потому что вы оба такие очаровательные. Скидка сорок пять процентов!

Рафаэль выглядел довольным, оплачивая покупки, и взолнованным, его рука все еще обнимала Саймона. Как только магазин исчез из виду, он сбросил руку — к большому сожалению новообращенного — и озорно улыбнулся.

— Хорошая скидка, да?

— Зачем? У тебя должно быть есть много денег на свои пиджаки. Зачем тебе понадобилась скидка?

— Всегда приятно, когда остаются выделенные на что-то деньги. К тому же… — Сантьяго пожал плечами, — мне нравится находиться близко к тебе.

-Я что, сплю? — Саймон решил обратить все в шутку и поддразнить, — Рафаэль действительно так близок ко мне? Клянусь, он не выносил мой характер.

Старший вампир закатил глаза — обычный его жест — и сказал:

— Знаешь, мы должны чаще играть пару, если получим за это скидку.

Саймон вдохнул разреженный воздух, а Рафаэль звучно рассмеялся. Надев пиджак на новообращенного, Сантьяго поправил его, как делал это обычно, прежде чем установил напряженный зрительный контакт с Саймоном.

— Я взволнован тем, что у тебя теперь есть хорошее чувство стиля… Уверен, это сведет с ума всех девушек, — Рафаэль не был сфокусирован, его голос будто звучал издалека, когда он уставился в глаза Саймона; его взгляд время от времени падал на губы новообращенного.

— Ага, — тихо произнес Саймон. Он не хотел девушек, он хотел Рафаэля.

— Или… это сведет с ума всех парней, — похлопав его по плечам, Сантьяго ушел снова. Саймон открыл и закрыл рот, а потом сорвался с места, чтобы догнать Рафаэля и успеть выпить с ним вместе.

***

 

— Уф, — устроился Льюис напротив Клэри. Его подруга выглядела прекрасно, была веселой и очень милой, поэтому он пришел к ней за советом.

— Итак, Саймон, ты хотел спросить о чем-то? — Охотница намотала прядь своих волнистых волос на указательный палец и отпустила ее. — В любом случае, приятно повидаться с тобой.

— Э… ну… — Саймон повел плечами, — какпонятьнравишьсялитыкому-тотожеилинет?

— Что? Говори медленнее.

— Как понять, нравишься ли ты кому-то тоже или нет? — Саймон пожевал нижнюю губу и с большим интересом начал рассматривать свои ногти. Просто чтобы не видеть ее реакции. Он думал, что она может догадаться, о ком он говорит.

— Кто эта счастливица? — Клэри вздернула бровь. Или… она и не собиралась догадываться.

— А… эм. Клэри, просто ответь! — Тон вампира был настойчивым, почти умоляющим.

— Я не знаю, — охотница задумалась на секунду, прежде чем ответила, — ты обычно не понимаешь, нравишься ли ты своему «крашу»* или нет. Я имею в виду, кто-то может дать ответ на этот вопрос, но сам ты не способен. Наверное, не можешь увидеть это. Я не знаю. Может быть, тебе следует понаблюдать и изучить то, как он ведет себя с тобой. Мы с Джейсом… Мы долго держим зрительный контакт, наверное…

Громкий вздох сорвался с губ Саймона.

— Она не смотрит на тебя так часто? — Извиняющийся вид застыл на лице Клэри. Саймон уже был отвергнут ею. И она не хотела, чтобы с ним поступили так снова. Он хороший парень.

— Не знаю… Я просто отвожу взгляд.

— Нет! Всегда задерживай взгляд на ней! Мы обожаем зрительные контакты. К тому же он может стать многообещающим… Будут проскакивать искры… Это круто. — За этим Клэри ударилась в очень долгий разговор о том, как они с Джейсом поняли, что любят друг друга, пока Саймон просто потирал свои большие пальцы, размышляя, смотрел ли на него Рафаэль продолжительно.

 

* Краш - от английского "to crush on someone" запасть на кого-то 

***

 

Сантьяго появился где-то час спустя.

— Тебя зовут обратно в отель.

— Но мы обсуждаем важные вещи, — прервала его Клэри, прежде чем Саймон смог ответить. Тот сознательно долго смотрел на Рафаэля, и пара просто не сводила глаз друг с друга, будто в мире были только они вдвоем и никто больше. — Ау?!

— Извини, — Саймон взглянул на подругу. — Что ты говорила? — Рафаэль ухмыльнулся себе под нос.

— Я сказала, что мы тут разговаривали, — начала Клэри, — Мы с Саймоном говорили о девушке, на которую он запал. Он хочет знать, нравится ли он ей или нет.

Ухмылка старшего вампира слетела с его лица, и оно стало поразительно холодным. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал незаинтересованно, с намеком на раздражение и гнев:

— Ты запал на девушку?

— Д-да, — заикался Льюис. « Ты должен был сказать нет, Саймон. Что ты творишь?»

— Это мило, ты так не думаешь? — Клэри улыбнулась другу, осторожно ответившему тем же. — Надеюсь, она скажет да. Саймон хороший парень, он не будет отвергнут.

Льюис почти рассмеялся над этим, учитывая, что когда-то девушка отвергла его сама.

— Хороший парень, — повторил Рафаэль, его губа дернулась в отвращении, прежде чем он кисло улыбнулся. — Уверен, что девушка скажет да, если это то, что ты хочешь услышать.

Новообращенный понятия не имел, почему Сантьяго резко начал вести себя так недобро по отношению к нему, как будто они сильно конфликтуют и абсолютно презирают друг друга. Клэри перевела взгляд на друга снова.

— Подождите, — она указала на то, во что был одет Саймон, — это разве не пиджак Рафаэля?

— Да, — заговорил Сантьяго, прежде чем Саймон смог ответить, — мы делимся одеждой.

Девушка по очереди смотрела на двух вампиров с подозрением, прежде чем окинула Льюиса внимательным взглядом.

— Саймон будет в отеле через секунду. Мне нужно просто поговорить с ним наедине. — Клэри колебалась, прежде чем добавила, — о его влюбленности.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Рафаэль издевательски усмехнулся и исчез в ночи.

— Твой «краш» не девушка, не так ли?

— Что? — Льюис кашлянул в попытке скрыть нерешительность и сомнение.

— Твой «краш» — Рафаэль, — объявила охотница, — это очевидно.

— Что? Нет, это не он, — вампир потряс головой, вставая из-за стола. — Мне нужно… идти в отель. Рафаэль звал.

— Знаю, я же здесь была… Саймон, все в порядке. Я не имею ничего против того, что тебе нравится Рафаэль в этом смысле, правда. Он хорошо позаботился о тебе и сдержал обещание присмотреть за тобой, — лицо девушки стало серьезным, когда она продолжила, — к тому же, я уверена, что он ответит взаимностью.

Вампир ничего не ответил. Просто ушел.

 

***

 

\- Рафаэль? - Прокричал Саймон. Ответа не последовало. - Кто-нибудь?

Перед Льюисом возник вампир, склоняя голову, прежде чем понял, кто перед ним.

\- Новичок, - Саймон закатил глаза на прозвище. Он в вампирском клане уже приличное время, но они все еще иногда относились к нему как к младенцу. - Рафаэль ушел. Он был очень зол, когда вернулся. Что ты натворил?

\- Ничего, - нахмурил брови новообращенный.

\- Определенно, - сказал вампир сочащимся сарказмом голосом. - Иногда Рафаэля легко разозлить, но на этот раз... он был в гневе.

\- Я не знаю, что я сделал... Я просто был с Клэри.

\- Клэри? Охотницей? - Вампир приложил руку к своей щетине. - Неудивительно. Он, наверное, подумал, что ты предал его или что-то типа этого.

\- Нет, он разрешает мне видеться с Клэри. Она моя лучшая подруга! - Воскликнул Саймон.

\- Хорошо, - рассмеялся вампир. - Я поищу Рафаэля. Если он вернется прежде, поговори с ним. Он был вне себя.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - слабо повторил Льюис, наблюдая, как вампир исчезает. В отеле снова наступила тишина, и Саймон плюхнулся на один из диванов. Жажда немного напоминала о себе, но вампир решил повременить с ней.

\- Вижу, ты вернулся, - прозвучал низкий, мягкий как шелк голос, который немедленно был узнан Саймоном. - Будешь? - Рафаэль протянул Льюису бокал с кровью.

\- Спасибо, - тот был встревожен, делая глоток. - Ты в порядке?

\- Что заставило тебя подумать обратное? - Внимательно смотрел на него Сантьяго.

\- Вампир, забыл его имя, сказал, что ты был зол, когда вернулся.

Саймон ступил на тонкий лед. Старший вампир громко прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжил:

\- Был, - он повел плечами, - это из-за Камиллы.

Саймон был уверен, что это вопиющая ложь.

\- Почему ты так разозлился, когда мы с Клэри говорили и влюбленности? - Осторожно произнес новообращенный.

\- Не разозлился, - солгал Рафаэль.

\- С тобой определенно что-то было не так.

\- Со мной все было "так"... Я просто не хочу и слышать о твоих глупых маленьких влюбленностях, хорошо?

Саймон погрустнел. Выглядел он так, будто его многократно пнули по ребрам. Льюис посмотрел на пиджак, в который был одет и драматично вздохнул. Рафаэлю было плевать на его влюбленности. Рафаэлю было плевать, кто ему нравится. Стало ясно, что Сантьяго не был заинтересован в нем. Саймон нравился ему хотя бы как друг?

\- Просто уходи, - пробормотал младший вампир, осушив бокал и отставив его в сторону. Рафаэль хотел что-то сказать, но Саймон повторил тверже, - убирайся!

\- Я делаю для тебя все, птенчик, - прошипел Сантьяго, - и так ты ко мне относишься?

Саймону хотелось кинуть Рафаэля в чертову стену. Он встал прямо перед ним.

\- Я отношусь к тебе с уважением, - прорычал Саймон, - но ты не проявляешь его ко мне.

\- Не проявляю? - Рафаэль выглядел потрясенным, затем его лицо исказила злость. - Ты получаешь больше уважения, чем кто угодно в этом отеле!

\- Да, потому что я "птенчик", или "малыш", или "новичок", - спорил Льюис, - тебе плевать на меня... ты просто выполняешь обещание, данное Клэри! Тебе просто насрать! Ты слишком поглощен собой, и высокомерен, и...

\- "Слишком поглощен собой и высокомерен"? Ты действительно такого мнения обо мне? - Рафаэль выглядел опечаленным, но вернул самообладание. Он рассмеялся и продолжил, - ты думаешь, что это из-за обещания, данного Клэри? Dios! Да мне срать на данные Клэри обещания.

\- Тогда тебе насрать и на меня? Об этом было обещание!

\- Мне правда не все равно на тебя!

\- Тогда веди себя так же! Ты так влюблен в себя, что ослеп и едва ли волнуешься о других, Рафаэль!

\- Idiota! Я влюблен в тебя!

Признание стало причиной воцарившейся тишины, и все, что мог слышать новообращенный, было тяжелое дыхание Сантьяго. Тот отпустил лацканы пиджака Саймона и отступил.

\- Я ревную. К девушке, на которую ты запал, - медленно объяснил старший вампир, - потому что... влюблен в тебя, - Рафаэль посмотрел на обездвиженного Льюиса, стоящего в абсолютном шоке, а затем сорвался с места.

Как только Саймон снова был способен вымолвить, то закричал: "Рафаэль, вернись!".

Тот не вернулся.

 

***

 

\- Что ты сделал с нашим лидером? - Прошипел вампир, - последнее, что мы слышали - ваши крики друг на друга.

\- Я ничего не делал, - пробормотал Саймон, - даю слово.

Вампиры, окружившие его, выглядели очень сомневающимися. Новообращенный протиснулся между ними и ушёл из отеля, переживая за свою жизнь. Он прошел до заброшенной церкви, той, которую знал слишком хорошо.

\- Положи свое... Саймон? - Клэри держала свое оружие, как и другие охотники. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Идите внутрь, ребята... Нежитью оказался Саймон.

Джейс фыркнул себе под нос, и все направились обратно к дверям.

\- Что нового? - Клэри озадачилась угрюмым выражением лица друга.

\- Я идиот.

\- Что случилось?

\- Мы с Рафаэлем поссорились, - Саймон пересказал ссору; Клэри нахмурилась, когда история коснулась ее. А потом Саймон рассказал о признании Рафаэля и о том, что того не было в отеле с тех пор. - Я просто стоял в шоке. Застыл...

\- Итак, Рафаэль влюблен в тебя, а я была права, насчет того, что ты запал на него. Правильно? - Клэри заглянула на вампира в поисках подтверждения, и тот кивнул.

\- Я влюблен в него тоже. Не просто запал.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, где он может быть? Как нибудь можешь с ним связаться?

\- Пытался звать по имени, ответа нет, - пожал плечами Саймон. - Я не знаю, куда бы он пошел.

\- Просто подожди, когда он вернется. Сам.

\- Я не могу вернуться в отель. Все считают, что я сделал с ним что-то ужасное и сегодня они окружили меня и... - Саймон содрогнулся от ужаса. - Я просто...

\- Они не тронут тебя.

Клэри и Саймон развернулись и увидели Сантьяго, опиравшегося на дерево. Льюис почувствовал, будто целое яблоко застряло в горле. Охотница похлопала его по плечу и ушла обратно в церковь. Саймон вот-вот бы позвал ее обратно - ему нужна поддержка - но отказался от затеи.

\- И много ты слышал? - Пробормотал Саймон.

\- Только то, что ты не можешь вернуться в отель, - Рафаэль просто долго пялился на новообращенного, будто тот был лучшим, что Сантьяго когда-либо видел. - Я предположил, что ты в любом случае будешь здесь, вместо отеля.

\- Я... Рафаэль, насчет...

\- Не надо, - поднял руку Сантьяго, - я понимаю. Ты... Просто иди и спроси у счастливицы.

\- Рафаэль, настала моя очередь называть тебя idiota, - Саймон вошел в лучший образ старшего вампира, на что тот просто поднял бровь. - Не запал я ни на какую девушку. Я даже не западал ни на кого.

\- Оу.

\- Хотя, я влюблен в кое-кого, - Льюис запнулся, посмотрев на удрученное лицо Рафаэля, но тот вскоре вернул свое обычное, мрачное выражение лица. - Я влюблен в тебя.

\- Что? - Сантьяго встал прямо и подошел к Саймону. - Ты...

\- Я люблю тебя, - Саймон нашел это приободряющим, - я люблю тебя, я люб...

Рафаэль заткнул его, притянув к себе за воротник и поцеловав. Саймон почти таял. Поцелуй вышел хаотичным, медленным, настойчивым. Льюис вдыхал глубоко, даже в поцелуе, будто это была единственная вещь, удерживающая его в живых.

Саймон прикусил губу Рафаэля, оттягивая ее зубами, прокалывая. Сантьяго толкнул новообращенного к ближайшему дереву и углубил поцелуй. У Саймона голова пошла кругом: от того, как Рафаэль прикоснулся к его груди, затем бедру, и клацнул челюстью. Руки лидера испепеляли кожу, сжигая слои одежды. Младший вампир поцарапал грудь Сантьяго, прося о большем. Они отстранились, тяжело дыша. Рафаэль смотрел на Саймона с любовью.

\- Как бы я ни хотел продолжить, - пробормотал Сантьяго, - но мы прямо перед... - махнул он в сторону церкви. Саймон молча согласился.

\- И я не уверен, захочу ли, - Рафаэль поцарапал затылок. Он не знал, как объяснить это. - Давай просто притормозим? Поцелуи это здорово, а все, что следует за ними... Мне с этим не очень комфортно... Потому что, знаешь, асексуальность... Я асексуален.

Саймон обнаружил, что широко улыбается. Улыбка вскоре превратилась в полноценный оскал: его клыки виднелись наружу, и Рафаэль ответил ему таким же оскалом.

\- Все в порядке, в абсолютном порядке. Не думай, что я когда-нибудь осужу тебя, Раф... я люблю тебя.

Пара сорвалась обратно в отель.

\- Поверить не могу, что только что видел это, - пожаловался Алек, как только глянул в окно церкви. Он почувствовал руки, обвивающие его талию, и увидел улыбающегося Магнуса позади.

\- Милые, правда? Эти вампиры, - сказал маг и поцеловал Лайтвуда в щеку.

 

***

 

Вампиры клана узнали новости, как только Рафаэль и Саймон вернулись, держась за руки. Это был не порыв нежности Сантьяго, он просто хотел, чтобы все поняли без слов.

\- Я в порядке, - объявил лидер, как только вампиры развели шум о том, что он пропал на несколько дней, - хоть и спасибо за Ваше беспокойство.

Затем обитатели отеля вернулись к своим делам и в нем наступила тишина. Рафаэль повернулся лицом к Льюису, переплетя пальцы обеих их рук, прежде чем притянул к себе и поцеловал снова, с закрытии глазами и улыбкой на губах.

Младший вампир расплел их руки, чтобы пропустить свои пальцы сквозь мягкие волосы Сантьяго.

\- Это, - сказал Рафаэль, как только они отстранились друг от друга, - никогда не устареет.

\- Так же как и ты, - заметил Саймон, - подожди, а сколько тебе лет?

Рафаэль закатил глаза.

\- Теперь отступать некуда. У нас свидание завтра, - ухмыльнулся он, прежде чем поцеловал новообращенного, - и никакой порчи моих пиджаков.

\- Они и мои тоже, - хихикнул Саймон.

\- Да, да. На самом деле я просто хотел, чтобы ты носил ту же одежду, что и я, - признался Сантьяго.

\- Какой романтик.

\- Заткнись, - проворчал старший вампир, - как там говорится, делиться, значит заботиться.


End file.
